Green Eyed Monster
by medlii
Summary: The gang runs into a 'friend' of Sango's. Or is he more than that? And is Miroku getting jealous? (oneshot)


Just a little one-shot I was thinking of… Don't forget to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: picks a flower I own Inuyasha… I don't own Inuyasha… I own Inuyasha… picks last petal I don't own Inuyasha… Oh, darn.

_**xxxxx**_

Green Eyed Monster

_**xxxxx**_

Miroku and Shippo were discussing their favorite things Kagome brought from the future as they walked along the dusty path. "I love candy. Especially that chocolate stuff," Shippo decided.

"I prefer those books she brings sometimes. The magga-seens," Miroku replied. A shout turned his mind from the conversation. A young man who happened to be traveling along the same path in the opposite direction was trading insults with Inuyasha. The monk hurried to his friend's side, Kagome and Sango not far behind.

"Why do you travel with humans, demon scum?"

"At least they're not jerks like you are," Inuyasha shot back, drawing his sword.

Sango gasped and ran up to the stranger. "Inuyasha, stop!" After taking a closer look at the young man, Sango asked "Urami? Is that you?"

"Sango my dear? You weren't destroyed with the rest of our village?"

Miroku took this time to study Urami. His clothes were similar to Sango's demon-slaying outfit and two swords hung at his sides. Neat black hair framed his smooth face and Urami's bright green eyes stared at Sango in utter amazement.

"I escaped. Now I travel with my friends," Sango replied. Suddenly, a brilliant smile lit her face and she put an arm around Urami's shoulders.

Miroku was shocked. Sango, of all people, was hanging all over this man. Sure, they'd lived in the same village… _But I can't even remember how long I've known her and the only times she touches me is to slap me,_ Miroku thought angrily.

"This is Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku," Sango said, pointing at each member of the party in turn.

"It's nice to meet you." He looked back at Sango. "I was out of the village when it was destroyed. I thought everyone was dead." Urami's green eyes swept across the group as Sango briefly explained what had happened to her.

Miroku couldn't get over the fact that Sango was so close to and open around this man. She hadn't seen this Urami character in months and now… A sudden thought twisted Miroku's stomach. …now she acted like she had been or was currently more than just his friend. _She couldn't be…_ Miroku thought miserably. _But the way she looks at him… But she would have said something before! But what if she thought he was dead?_ Each thought made Miroku's polite smile shrink a bit until his mouth was a thin, straight line.

Miroku didn't even realize that someone was calling his name until Inuyasha jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "What?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I was wondering if you want some lunch," Kagome said.

"Of course."

"Good. We can enjoy a nice meal while Sango and Urami catch up," Kagome said with a smile.

"Certainly." Miroku forced a smile.

Miroku helped Kagome prepare lunch while trying to ignore Sango and Urami's conversation. The two demon slayers sat cross-legged, a few feet apart. Each stared into the other's eyes as they spoke, as if they were drinking in every word the other said.

"Earth to Miroku. You can go talk with them if you'd like," Kagome said when she noticed that the monk was watching Urami rather than the rice he was cooking.

"No thank you," he muttered, noticing that the rice he was stirring was burning for the first time. After putting it into bowls, he gave the one with the blackest rice to Urami and the one with the whitest to Sango.

"Perhaps you should have left the cooking to Lady Kagome," Urami commented. Miroku would have sworn that he saw a hint of a smirk on the young man's face.

"This is a new recipe I thought I'd try." _He comes here and tries to steal Sango from me and then makes fun of my cooking. What a…_

"I see," Urami replied, taking a bite of his blackened and slightly crunchy rice.

Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha, clutching his staff.

_He was smirking at me. He knows about my relationship with Sango and he's enjoying every second of this. What a stuck-up, arrogant…_

"Do you want some rice, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"No thank you," he said distractedly. He was trying to listen to what Urami was saying but he was too far away to make out his words.

What does she see in him? He has nothing I don't. Besides those sickening green eyes. And his hair is disgustingly shiny. I suppose she could argue that his face is handsome…

Miroku sighed. _Who am I trying to fool? She deserves him anyway. I can't even cook rice without ruining it. Besides, they probably grew up playing and killing demons together._ Sango giggled at something Urami said, a smile gracing her beautiful face. _And he can make her laugh. And she can stand to touch him-_

"Hey, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" The half demon looked pointedly at Miroku's hands. His knuckles were white because of the death-grip he was giving his staff. "I'm fine." Miroku loosened his hold but he couldn't help but wish it were Urami's neck he'd been wringing instead.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a knowing glance that Miroku missed. He was too intent on the green-eyed stranger to notice it. Inuyasha smirked when he realized what Kagome's look meant. It clearly said _he's jealous._ And Miroku's inattention supported it.

"Wanna play a game, Miroku?"

"Not now Shippo, I'm busy."

The kitsune could have sworn he heard Miroku growl when Urami and Sango stood up and embraced. The monk counted to three in his head, then five but they still stood there with their arms around each other. After a bit longer, they parted and stood, trading shy smiles.

_How dare he!_ Miroku couldn't take it any longer. The rings on his staff clanked as he stomped to Urami and Sango who both looked startled at his sudden arrival.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Miroku said, trying but failing to keep the anger out of his voice. He locked eyes with Urami. Green and violet met, clashing with confusion and anger.

"What is it, hoshi-sama?" Sango asked, perplexed by Miroku's fury.

Miroku took a deep breath. "I advise you to keep your hands off of Sango or your personal health might suffer."

"What?" Urami looked utterly confused.

"Are you as stupid as you are handsome? Do I need to spell it out for you?" Miroku was shouting now. Sango had never seen him this angry before. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo watched, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Sango and I have promised ourselves to each other. Don't get involved. Keep your hands off of my Sango," he finished coldly.

"Hoshi-sama."

"What?" Miroku snapped.

Sango spun the monk around to face her. Her eyes flashed icily. He'd _never_ spoken to her like that. "Do I need to spell it out for _you?_ He's my cousin!"

"Your own cousin is trying to- What kind of village do you-" Miroku shut his mouth when he realized what Sango really meant. He stared at her helplessly, for the first time in his life hoping she'd hit him over the head with her boomerang.

"I'm not exactly sure what you see in him, but I hope everything works out between the two of you, Sango dear. I think I'll be going now," Urami said, his green eyes sweeping over the monk and his cousin as he quickly set off down the road.

_**xxxxx**_

Just a note: I have no idea if you can actually burn rice. And I have no idea of how they cooked it in feudal Japan. So um… yeah…

Don't forget to review! Honestly, let me know what you thought whether it's good or bad!


End file.
